Un amor imprudente
by Rosa de cristal
Summary: Candy una hermosa beldad es esposa de la mejor espada del caribe el capitán Terrence Grandchester ellos dos viven muy felices y enamorados hasta que un viaje cambia sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor imprudente**

**Cap 1**

En el muelle de cayona bajo el sol abrazador del Caribe, estaba desarrolandose un hecho espectacular y hombres tostados por el sol y armados con machetes se habrian paso a codazos en el mercado al aire libre para observar mejor. Porque esa dorada beldad Candice Grandchester dedicada a hacer sus compras entre las diversas mercaderias de este atestado puerto bucanero acababa de ser tomada por la cintura y besada… y todo por un paje de escoba con cabeza de estopa y a medio emplumar cuyas mejillas mientras ella luchaba por safarse de su agarre y lo fulminaba con sus ojos verdes adquirian un color rojo encendido al contacto con la bella muchacha.

Un silencio de respiraciones contenidas descendio sobre la multitud. Porque Candi de diecinueve años era la novia de la mejor espada del caribe el famoso capitan bucanero Terrence Grandchester cuyo barco de cuarenta cañones descansaba en la bahia de Cayona y ese mismo capitan a corta distancia se habia puesto rigido al escuchar la airada exclamación de su novia su oscura cabeza inclinada en la inspeccion de un cargamento de vino capturado se alzo y giro como la de un aguila para inspeccionar la escena

Lo que vio izo que se presipitara hasta donde se encontraba su amada en el momento en que ella con la velocidad de unagata enfurecida se libraba del agarre de su atacante y levanto la mano para depositar con un ruido seco su palma contra la cara enrojecida del muchacho

Un momento después Terry llego al lugar de la escena aferro al muchacho de un hombro y lo izo girar violentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con el

-Esto va por tu atrevimiento- el nervudo bucanero arrojo al asustado muchacho de espaldas sobre el muelle donde el desdichado aterrizo con un fuerte golpe -¡Y esto…!

Desenvaino su espada antes que el muchacho pudiera ponerse de pie

-¡no! ¡Terry no lo mates!- la voz de Candy se elevo subitamente sobre el murmullo de la multitud

-¿y porque no deberia matarlo?

Candy se le acerco con expresión decidida y con un sedoso aletear de su falda amarilla

-Porque es tan joven y…

-Todos somos jóvenes- la interrumpio ironicamente- ¡Es bien conocido que los bucaneros no llegan a viejos

Una risotada general saludo este comentario pero Candy insistio

-Es solo un muchacho y esta borracho

-¿borracho?

La mortal espada jugaba con la trencilla que adornaba el jubon de tela ordinaria del joven y corto distraidamente un trosito aquí, un trosito alla

-Si- grito Candy- senti el olor a vino en su aliento cuando me abrazo el no podia saber quien era yo

-¿y tu muchacho sabias quien es esta dama?

El muchacho asintio con la cabeza

-¿lo sabias?-repitio con voz glacial

-¡No!-Candy vio el peligro se abalanzo y aferro el brazo de Terry- Te digo que esta borracho

-No tan borracho que no pueda responder ahora dime muchacho ¿de que barco eres tu?

-Del barracuda- susurro el joven. El barracuda era el barco del capitan Flogg y entre Flogg y Terry un econo sangriento desde la vez que Terry acudio a auxiliar a Flogg en una accion contra una escuadra española y el Brracuda al quedar libre de un peligro inmediato y dejo que el Sea Rover terminara solo el encuentro

-Entonces si navegas a bordo del Barracuda conoces el temple de mi espada ¿Qué locura te indujo a molestar a mi mujer aquí en el muelle?

-Es un mensaje del capitan Flogg – dijo el muchacho con voz ahogada

-Bien levantate sin duda hay mas en este mensaje

-El dijo … el capitan Flogg dijo que yo tenia que aferrar a su mujer y levantarle las faldas en publico y yo tenia que desgarrale las enaguas y llevarselas a el cuando regresara a puerto

Hubo una exclamación general ante tamaña insolencia

-Flogg no debe estimarte mucho o no te habria mandado con un mensaje como ese

Terry echo su oscura cabeza asía atrás y solto una breve carcajada que paralizo a los presentes mas proximos

-vuelvete- ordeno friamente

El muchacho se volvio lleno de recelos

-Bien que esto te enseñe a no llevar mensajes de otros hombres cuando este implicada una mujer

Candy solto una corta exclamación cuando Terry levanto su espada ya no podia detenerlo esa hoja sibilante refulgio a la luz del sol y la multitud como un solo hombre lanzo un profundo suspiro y se adelanto para ver morir al insolente muchachito

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amor imprudente**

**Cap 1**

Candy soltó una corta exclamación cuando Terry levanto su espada ya no podía detenerlo esa hoja sibilante refulgió a la luz del sol y la multitud como un solo hombre lanzo un profundo suspiro y se adelanto para ver morir al insolente muchachito

Pero la hoja resplandeciente no siguió el curso esperado. En cambio con un súbito y fuerte ruido seco el plano de la espada cayo dolorosamente sobre las posaderas del joven. El muchacho sorprendido dio un salto en el aire y echo a correr con el acompañamiento de profundas risotadas y gritos de aprobación Terry persiguió al joven en todo el trayecto hasta la costa y le dio un ultimo planazo que lo izo caer al agua

-Cuando regrese Flogg puedes darle este mensaje mió. Dile que mi espada esta a su disposición con placer librare al mundo de su presencia.

-Se lo diré ¡gracias señor!

El muchacho que no era buen nadador trago un sorbo de agua salada que ahogo sus palabras y muy aliviado tomo el brazo que le tendían desde una chalupa que acababa de acercársele

-¡eso no es castigo suficiente para un cachorro tan impúdico!-grito una áspera voz detrás de Terry y la atención de la gente se dirigió súbitamente asía un recién llegado un francés pelirrojo ataviado con ropas de color castaño y con trencillas de oro que ahora apuntaba al muchacho en el agua con una pesada pistola-¡yo le daré lo que se merece!

Terry giro instantáneamente desenvaino su espada y con un fuerte golpe arranco la pistola de duelo de cañón largo de la mano que la sostenía

-Yo librare mis propias batallas, capitán Vartel y no intervenga en mis castigos

El francés arrugo la frente y se inclino para recoger su arma. Su largo cuerpo se irguió

-hubiera pensado que haría mas para vengar un insulto a su dama- su mirada ardiente se detuvo en Candy que había seguido a Terry hasta el borde del agua y la desnudo al recorrer lentamente los contornos del cuerpo de la muchacha- Y semejante dama- añadió suavemente levanto su cabeza arrogante y sonrió directamente a los ojos de ella

Candy se sintió enrojecer bajo esa inspección penetrante y se puso rígida aspiro hondo y el ceñido corpiño de satén de su vestido se tenso todavía mas

-Capitán Vartel-acepto fríamente el cumplido del francés- le agradezco que haya acudido a defenderme pero… no necesito otro campeón que mi marido

-mi dama esta segura-dijo secamente Terry- ¡la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente!

Vartel hizo una leve reverencia giro sobre sus talones se marcho y desapareció entre la multitud que otra vez volvía a discutir y regatear por barriles de vino, barricas de pólvora y de puerco salado, frutas especias, joyas… y también por los favores de las seductoras rameras. Otra vez era un día ordinario en Tortuga

Pero no para Terry y no para Candy el incidente los había puesto cara a cara con su mundo y no les gusto lo que vieron

Candy con sus diecinueve años comprendió de repente que su amor por el gallardo bucanero la había arrojado a un mundo violento… y muy peligroso. En cualquier viaje podría perder a su amante ¿Cómo lo había expresado el?_ Los bucaneros no llegan a viejos_ ¿ y entonces que? De golpe advirtió lo arrebatado e imprudente del amor que sentía por el hombre vigoroso que tenia a su lado

¿y si el moría en el mar? ¿la noticia de su muerte le seria traída por un ruido súbito cuando rompieran su puerta y el capitán Flogg u otro como el irrumpieran en su casa para llevársela a su barco? La parte del botín de un bucanero caído era escrupulosamente enviada a su viuda en Holanda Inglaterra o donde quiera que pudiese ella estar ¿pero que le pasaba a un viuda en Tortuga?

A su lado terry estaba sumido en sus propios y sombríos pensamientos. El incidente lo había echo reflexionar seriamente, le había echo considerar a la fuerza la posición de su joven novia en esta isla de hombres peligrosos. Ella era hermosa como la luz del sol cada uno de sus movimientos era femenino y seductor… tentadora como Eva. Era la clase de mujer por la que los hombres peleaban o morían sin pensar en el costo. El lo sabia bien el era uno de esos hombres

Y la había llevado allí… allí a la senda del peligro. Su alma se encogió ante el pensamiento

-vamos-le dijo gentilmente a Candy-esta terminado y no volverá a suceder-agrego con una sonrisa que no logro ocultar su preocupación. La tomo de la mano y se abrió paso entre la multitud que se habría en silencio para dejarlos pasar

-Me alegro de que no lo ayas matado-dijo apresuradamente Candy – por un momento temí q tu…

-¿alguna vez supiste que yo matara a un hombre desarmado y para colmo un muchacho?

Candy enrojeció y desvió la mirada avergonzada

-No. Nunca supe que hicieras algo deshonroso

-No, Dios mediante, nunca oirás algo así… aunque ¡de tanto en tanto eh pensado en hacerlo! Vamos, estabas mirando esa partida de encajes y telas que hay allí ¡regresemos y continuemos con nuestras compras como si nada hubiera pasado!- ambos se dirigieron asía un puesto de telas

-Tomados al Santa Cecilia, venido de Barcelona- les aseguro el vendedor- toda buena mercadería mi señora… adecuada para una reina

Candy tomo un rollo de tela y enseguida la descarto

-usted estaba mirando este- dijo servicial el vendedor y le acerco un rollo de tela color verde

-Te sentaría bien- comento Terry- ¿no la quieres?

-No, creo que preferiría otra cosa. Quizás esta pieza de color gris

-de pronto te as vuelto gazmoña creo que te prefiero como un ave de vistoso plumaje. Hasta sin pechera.

-Espera a que veas que hago con esto. Adornado con encaje y tela de plata y con cintas de terciopelo negro sujetando los puños flotantes de encaje de las mangas… te aseguro que no quedare nada gazmoña

-compraremos la tela gris y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurra a mi dama

El siempre era generoso con su oro, con sus besos… pero le había contado tan poco de el y sentiase inquieta después del inesperado ataque del muchacho

Poco tubo que decir cuando acompaño a Terry bajo el sol de la tarde cuando el inspecciono unos vinos compro una partida y pidió que se los enviasen a su casa. Candy estaba eligiendo frutas de una enorme pila de limas frescas cuando el se le acerco y le ofreció una pequeña pistola con mango de pata

Candy le dirigió una mirada turbada y tomo la pistola

-encaja perfectamente en mi mano- solo dijo esto y el se volvió para comprar la pistola y luego la metió en su cinturón

-necesitare una cesta para llevar estas limas a casa-dijo Candy y Terry fue a comprar una cesta hecha de hojas de palmera color verde claro

-no hay ninguna necesidad de que lleves las frutas a casa a los sirvientes les encanta hacer las compras

-Lo se y probablemente saben regatear y obtienen mejores precios que yo

-No lo harían ni la mitad de bien que tu, pero me gustaría que dejes que ellos lo hagan cuando yo este ausente

-Pero siempre me as dejado venir al mercado con Arne has dicho que el daría su vida por mi

-Se que el daría su vida por ti preferiría que no tuviera que hacerlo

-Me volvería loca si nunca pudiera salir de la casa

- Por supuesto y cuando yo no este disponible en ocasiones te acompañara Arne quizás junto con la esposa del gobernador y otras mujeres

-Entiendo are como tu desees

Candy inclino su cabeza como si quisiera inspeccionar sus escarpines de satén. Terry le tomo gentilmente el brazo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te tiene inquieta?

¿Cómo podría decirle que era esta vida que llevaban? Cuando ella sabia que era la única que el podría darle

-¿Qué pasara con el?-pregunto en tono serio

-¿Qué pasara con quien?

-El muchacho por supuesto, el que me beso

-Si te refieres a que hará con su vida lo mas probable es que se haga bucanero. Casi tiene la edad suficiente ¡y esa vida será mas corta que la de la mayoría si sigue mandando mensajes como esos!

Candy se estremeció la vida del muchacho de todas formas será corta si como el hombre que esta a su lado seguía el oficio de bucanero.

Entubo silencios y triste cuando acompaño a Terry a la casa de estuco blanco donde vivían por las soleadas calles de Tortuga


End file.
